The Wild Wolf
by Spartan10007
Summary: After the attack on Fairy Tail Cana runs into an old someone. With the arrival of this old flame will Cana be consumed by her love, or be doused by her hate.
1. Prologue

A.N. Hello everyone. This is the second story candidate. As custum the traditional beginning Stat Chart:

Reviews:

N/A

Views:

N/A

Let's get this started.

Disclaimer: All products belong to their respective owners.

BTW, Wild Wolf is a brewing company. The more you know.

* * *

Cana was indulging herself in her favorite hobby...drinking. Of course this time there wasn't any happy occasion. The Fairy Tail HQ had been attacked awhile ago, but luckily no one was there at the time. Still, the members present indulged their sorrows with booze a plenty. Team Natsu arrived from a job, but were disappointed to be told not to attack.

As night fell, the members started to disperse to their homes. Cana was heading to Fairy Hills (1) when she notices a hooded shadow following her from behind. She calmly continues down the street and abruptly turns a corner. The shadow quickly pursues, and is met with a fist to the face. Cana quickly drags the unconscious body into the shadows and carries him back to the Fairy Tail HQ.

Upon arriving, the remaining members still in the basement looked at Cana strangely as she bragged the person in.

"Can someone get some rope?" Cana asks

Mirajane brought some rope and watched as Cana tied up the stranger.

"Who is he?" Mira asks

"I don't know, but once I finish tying him up i'll take a better look."

Mirajane wasted no time in lifting the hood up so she could see the stranger's face. Mirajane gasped when she realized who it was.

"Uhh, hey Cana, why don't you let us handle the interrogation. It'll be too dark before you get back to Fairy Hills if you stay any longer."

"*yawn* I guess you're right, I am a bit tired...alright, but I expect to get some answers tomorrow."

"Of course, good night."

As soon as Cana left, Mirajane called over Macao who looked at their guest with interest.

"So who is he?" Macao asks

Mirajane responds by pulling up the hood to reveal the man's face. Some guild members gasped at the man's face, while others just stared in shock.

"This is-is..."

"James." Mirajane finishes

"Why is he back? He was suppose to have left for good after him and Cana..."

"I know, but that begs the question as to why he's back."

The guild talk amongst themselves, when James starts to wake up.

"Uhh...dammit Cana...always did pack a punch."

"James!? You're awake!" Mirajane says

"Yeah, where's Cana? I need to talk to her."

"Why should we let you anywhere near her?" Macao asks

"Because in the years that I've been away, I changed...I've seen and felt the cruelties of this world, and I've learned to become strong."

"That's all well and good, but remember you left Cana heart broken after your departure!"

"Wasn't my choice! Wasn't my call! You wouldn't listen to me when I was telling you the truth! Blinded by your rage to see me face judgment!"

"ENOUGH!" makarov yells, silencing the two arguing parties, and out of his drunken daze.

"Master-"

"I said enough, James, why have you returned? There had better be a good reason."

"There is Master. The Phantom Lord Guild is going to make it's move, as you've already seen first hand."

"What!? How do you know this?"

"I was their prisoner for years...and when you stay in one place for a very long time, the walls start speaking to you, and the voices...oh the voices." James says with a creepy glazed look.

James shakes his head like flies were buzzing around it, and tells the guild whatever else he knows.

"So...they plan on attacking our guild again, but you weren't able to get a time?"

"I'm sorry Master..."

"Do not be sorry, but you should be worried, taking a risk like this."

"Excuse me for being so bold Master, but do you think my life means anything to me?"

"I remember a time when you were full of life, but now...I feel something else has taken you."

"I'm not the same man I was before..."

"Hmm...tell me, what is underneath that eye patch of yours? That seems to be a new addition."

"If I do show you, I risk everyone's life."

"Hmm...then for now, rest." Makarov unties James, and everyone looks at James with hostility clearly evident.

"Thank you Master...I hope to speak with Cana tomorrow if that is possible."

"We shall see...although she may not wish to speak to you."

"I understand, and if that is her wish I will obey."

James sits Indian Style in the corner of the basement and drifts off into sleep leaning against a wall.

* * *

[Dream]

A young James and Cana, around 10 tears old, were being chased around by a young Elfman while playing tag. James was caught by Elfman and started to persue Cana.

"Come on James! You can't catch me!" Cana yells playfully

Since Cana wasn't paying attention, she didn't notice the dip in the hill they were on, and Cana accidentally pulled James down with her when they fell. James ended up kissing Cana on the cheek on accident, which made both of them blush.

Elfman caught up with the two and tells them Makarov is calling them back inside. It was starting to rain as well, so it was good timing.

When the three arrive back at the Fairy Tail HQ they are covered in water. A few Fairy Tail members gave them towels and let them dry themselves. James helps Cana dry off by wrapping a towel around her.

The observing members could see the two were close even at their age, and let them be. When night set in the rain was still going hard, so the guild decided to stay in the HQ for the night, setting up sleeping bags and moving tables and chairs. James and Cana found a spot in the basement away from the others, and made a bed out of a few extra sleeping bags that Lisanna gave them.

"Come on James, it's time to go to bed." Cana says, getting under one of the sleeping bag flaps

"Coming." James says, climbing into the makeshift bed next to Cana

"Hey James."

"Yeah Cana?"

"How do you see me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...what do you think about me?"

"You're a good partner, and a terrific friend."

"Thanks James, but...I...uh..."

"What is it Cana?"

"I...like you as...well, more than a friend..."

Cana rolls around so her back is facing James, embarrassed with saying what she did. James rolls her back over to see Cana's face beet red.

"Cana, I feel the same."

Overjoyed, Cana wraps James in a bone crushing hug, and lays her head on his chest as they drift off to sleep in each others arms.

[End Dream]

* * *

James wakes up the next morning to see a few guild members still sleeping. He pulls out a small alcohol canteen and takes a swing before tucking it away.

"Oh Cana...I'm so sorry..."

"You should be."

James looks at the stairway to see Cana staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Cana..."

"James...why? Why are you back!"

"I am needed here."

"No you AREN'T!"

"Dammit Cana I...I'm sorry I couldn't be here when Lisanna was buried-"

"Don't you dare say her name! You weren't there for the funeral, and you weren't there for me when I needed you!"

"When you needed me? I've needed you many time before Cana and you weren't there. Like when my mother was r**ed and killed in front of me...where were you then?"

"I...I-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You were off with Macao on a job when you were head over heels for him, even when I told you that I loved you!"

"We were young, those were just...childish emotions..."

"Huh, well...we're no longer children...and I'm not the same man I was when I left."

"...What did happen to you?"

"*sigh* It's a long and painful tale."

"Most are."

"And I'm not sure we have the time."

James stands up and walks past Cana saying, "But for what it's worth...I missed you."

Cana just stood there in anger as James just left, leaving her standing there. Once outside, James heads for a nearby park in the southern part of Magnolia, where a large crowd had gathered. Approaching the crowd, James sees three Fairy Tail members hung up on a tree with the center one having the Phantom Lord mark on the girl's stomach.

"So...that's his play."

Team Natsu arrives and have various reactions to their friends being strung up and humiliated. Natsu was especially pissed off. Makarov made his entrance and started to rant.

"I can take our headquarters being turned to rubble, but I will not let harm come to my children!" Makarov says

He then crushes his wooden staff in his hands and is surrounded with a yellow aura.

"We have no choice but to go to war!"

"Master," James says, "I may be able to offer some assistance."

* * *

A.N. That's it for now. Remember to choose which Fairy Tail I should focus on

(1): Thank you wiki

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. So The Wild Wolf won, and shall recieve another chapter. The other story will be updated as well, but probably not as frequently. Let's bring up the Stat Chart.

Reviewers:

Drakedragon297 (Indeed it be)

Views:

69+ (hehehe)

Posted:

4/20/16

Let us continue. BTW, I should probably warn all the hardcore Fairy Tail fans that most of the stuff I know is from the wiki...yeah, and can someone please tell me how to get more episodes in dubbed form? I know Hulu has up to 58 and resumes at 220, and there are other websites but still.

* * *

"What are you talking about James?" Makarov asks

"I can gather more fighters, and I know for a fact that you'll need them."

"No, this is a Fairy Tail matter, and I have full confidence in all of my children."

"But master-"

"Enough! We march for the Phantom Lord Guild immediately!"

James sighed as he watched the guild leave. Cana fixed him with a glare as she passed him. He knew for a fact that the Phantom Lord Guild at least tripled the number of wizards Fairy Tail had. Even though he wanted pay back for imprisoning him for spell practice, James knew he had to get more fighers. While everyone else left, James headed for the Southern Wolves to find his fighters.

It took a good couple of hours to arrive at the Southern Wolves Hall (A.N. don't know the actual location so...*shrugs*) and sees one of his brothers, Will, sitting at a table drinking.

"James...heh, five long years, and you walk in like nothing's happened." Will says, shaking his head

Will is the older brother by one year, and was the most physically strong in the family.

"I need you and some strong men-"

"I'm not gonna bring any members of my guild into our problem unless you can give me a good reason."

"...Cana."

"Who?"

"The girl...from when we were younger? ...her guild is going to be crushed, I know that for a fact. I don't want to see her dead."

"Who are they up against?"

"Phantom Lord."

Will spits out his drink and has a glint in his eyes.

"Those assholes? Why didn't you say that in the first place? Think they're so high and mightly. Besides, they must have some valuables in that Guild Hall of theirs."

"So you'll fight with me?"

"Yes, and I'll bring as many men as I can, of course you should get a head start, we'll arrive later."

"Alright then...I'll see you there."

"By the way, when this is over we are going to talk about why you left."

James made his way back to the Fairy Tail Hall, where the members were just returning, looking down hearted. He knew they would blame him for not being there to help but still continued on. Once he got downstairs James would see everyone preparing for battle once more, only much less enthusiastically. He could see Cana looking at her cards, and throwing them into the air in fustration. Mirajane was contacting Loxas on a Crystal Ball, but offered no help. She then filled James in on how Lucy was the target and how Natsu rescued her.

James then walked over to Cana, who turned her head away from him when he sat down next to her.

"I heard about the master's problem, and I'm sorry I couldn't be of assistance."

"You're sorry? You thnk that's going to change anything?"

"No...but it's all I can offer right now."

"All you can offer? You could have fought with us, you could have been there!"

"I was gathering troops!"

"We don't need them! We needed you! I needed you!"

"...I'm not the same man I was before, and my magic is...changed, destructive."

"So? Everyone's magic is destructive in some way."

They didn't have time to continue their conversation, when a Fairy Tail wizard called eeryone outide, A large moving castle was approaching the Hall, and the Southern Wolves were just arriving.

"Hey James, I've brought some men. Where do you need 'em?"

"Right now, get them ready to defend this area and have them form a perimeter. Have those with Guns set up on top of the surrounding buildings."

"You got it. Move it men!"

Will starts barking orders to his men and James pulls out his canteen and takes a large gulp. He then focuses his magic and channels it. Erza, from Team Natsu, looks at Will, and can't help but feel she knows him from somewhere. Soon the mobile castle had arrived, and the master of the Phantom Lord Guild gave them a chance to surrender.

The Fairy TailGuild gave their response, no, and shouted in defiance. The guild master then charged up the Jupiter Cannon, and Erza requipped into Adamantine Armor and takes the blast at full force. Erza is then knocked out from the blast and taken inside to rest up. The master then sends out dark cloaked creatures.

"These are shade creatures. They'll sap you of your strength is they get too close." James says

Two gun wizards nodded to each other and took the floor, blasting away at the creatures and obliterating them, only to have even more arrive. James saw Team Natsu head to the castle. He decided to keep fighting and let them do their thing, until the summoning circle was being made, and decided it was time for him to make his move.

"Will! Time to go and check out the Phantom Lord's castle."

"About time, I was getting bored with these things."

James and Will then charged to the castle, where they met with a few weak member of the guild. The two easily dispatched them, and headed for the top. They stumbled upon Erza facing off against a large man who uses Wind Magic.

They watched as Erza cut him down and incapacitate him, and after which appraoched her. Natsu was holding her up, and she told him to unleash the power inside of him. Natsu then shot up nito the ceiling to face the Iron Dragon Slayer. James and Will helped Erza up, with Erza giving Will a searching look.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere." Erza says

"Well, you're right, we do know each other, but we can discuss that later."

Erza was set against a pillar to rest a bit when Gray Elfman, and Mirajane entered. A dark cloak surrounded the area then, giving everyone but James a strange feeling of fear.

"It's Jose, I recognize that aura anywhere." James says

"Well well well, I am quite surprised to see you again Mr. Winter."

"Jose, your death will be worth the pain, worth the blood!"

James charges at the master and tries nailing him with a right hook, only to miss and be flung back into the pillars. Will, Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane were blasted away into some debris. Erza made her stand, and after a heated battle she was caught in some restraining tendrals, and was going to be used to make Fairy Tail surrender.

James quietly crawled towards Jose, and hid under some rubble. Once he was hidden, Makarov appeared and dispelled the tendrils and challenged Jose. Makarov let the younger people leave before envoking Wizard Law. A bright light was emitted from the castle, and after a brief moment the light dissipated and Jose was standing completely still and blanched.

James reached out from under the rubble and grabbed onto Jose's leg, draining him of power. James then emerged from the rubble and pulled Jose onto the ground.

"How does that feel? HUH! All the pain you made me endure, all the suffering, just because I'm connected with Zeref!"

"You're what!?" Makarov yells

James continues to drain Jose of power for another minute before letting go.

"...What a weakling. I wasn't even trying when you attacked me, I was just buying time to catch you off guard."

"James, what do you mean you're connected with Zeref?"

"Well, once I left Fairy Tail five years ago, I was met by a young man, who brought me to a Western Island. Where the Alvarez Empire resides."

"What!?"

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately. Anyways, as I was saying, I was brought to the Alvarez Empire, where the man revealed himself to be Zeref. Surprised, right? He told me he could feel my power even from his empire, but it was unchanneled and wild. He told me he could help me, train me, and make me powerful enough to protect those I care about."

"Then you were a fool! I never knew you would be foolish enough to believe the lies of that dark wizard!"

"He's not just a dark wizard! He gave me purpose after you un-officially expelled me!"

"Not everyone wanted you gone. Mira for one was sad with your departure and-"

"I don't want to talk about the past. Besides, we should be going back to the guild before they get worried."

Makarov walked over to the exposed ledge of the building and tells his children that the victory belongs to them. James left gramps to do his thing, and went off to find his brother, who he guessed had started looting the place after the light died down. Sure enough, James found Will with a few of his men carrying heavy and expensive looking items to a few boats.

"Will, looks like you're making a profit."

"Not yet, first we need to get these things out of here. Now would be a good time to have that talk though."

James recounted the tale he told Makarov, but this time he added in the two of the five years where he had been captured by Jose. James also mentioned his new abilities he gained while studying under Zeref.

"Also...while I was training with Zeref, I met a woman named Dimaria and well...we got close."

"What about this Cana girl?"

"That's the point I'm going to get to. In the three years I was at the Alvarez Empire I was mad at her, and took out my fustration with her on Dimaria through...very pleasurable means."

"Wait, you're saying that my younger brother lost his virginity before me?"

"SHUT UP! IT'S EMBARASSING ENOUGH TO TELL YOU THIS!"

"Alright already, so what are you going to do?"

"Right now, try and gain Cana's friendship again, which is proving to be difficult already."

"Well, just make sure no one besides the master know about your powers."

"I know, Dark Void and Leech Magic are not looked highly upon."

"Well, this is it. Take care of yourself little cup."

James and Will share a brotherly hug and James watches Will depart with the ships. It would take more time to arrive back at the Southern Wolves Hall, but the rewards would be worth it.

After Will was far from his sight, James left the rubble of the Phantom Lord Castle and saw the Fairy Tail Guild celebrating amongst themselves. James could see Cana chugging down a barrel of alcohol from a large barrel and laughed to himself. Eventually he joined in on the celebrations and drunk himself until he passed out.

* * *

The next day James wakes up in the basement of the Guild and found himself sprawled across a large number of wooden mugs with a huge headache. He could also spot more wizards in similar disarray just getting up.

Makarov and Erza had everyone start re-construction, but it wasn't long before the Rune Knights came a started rounding everyone up for investigations. James was brought to a higher ranking Rune Knight since he had been missing for five years and they were interested in knowing where he was.

It was a surprise when the ranking Rune Knight turned out to be an envoy of Zeref's, who was tasked with delivering him a message.

" _James, I have recieved word that you have escaped and defeated Jose. Very good. When you return to us Dimaria has some news for you_."

"Don't worry master, I'll be returning all in due time."

* * *

A.N. Alright, that's the end for this chapter. Since most of the episodes (59-219) are not dubbed on Hulu it's more difficult for me. I'm glad to have something (sub and Youtube reactions) but it's a bit difficult. I might update The Wolf's Key, but it'll be a while

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey guys, ready for some more Fairy Tail. Just remember to turn the lights on when you're reading, and don't sit too close to the screen.

Reviewers:

Guest (Thanks for the tip)

Views:

341+

Last we left off the Guild Hall was under construction. And then...

* * *

James had been busy helping with the reconstructions. It still had a long way to go, and it was mostly just wooden frames at the moment. A bar was made though and tables were set up for rest when the guild members weren't working.

"Hey Cana, mind if i buy you a drink?" James asks

The relationship between James and Cana had been getting better. She was still ignoring him, but was civil enough to answer him.

"No thank you. I'm fine with this." Cana responds, gesturing to her own large barrel of alcohol

James knew she didn't want to talk and decided to leave her alone. Cana watched his retreating figure. He stood at around 5'8" and still had his hair in a spiky fashion similar to Gray and Natsu. He was currently wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, which allowed Cana to look at his muscular form carry a large wood beam to the master.

"Hey Cana, why don't you try and talk with him?" Mira asks

"Because I'm still mad at him."

"Come on, you know you can't hold a grudge against him for too long."

"...You're right. I'm mad at the bastard, but I still feel something towards him."

Mira and Cana continue their discussion, but stop when they hear Loke decided to leave the guild. Everyone went into a panic and started searching for him. No one seemed to find him and everyone was starting to give up hope.

Of course the next day Loke returned with Lucy, to everyone's surprise, and he revealed that he was actually a Celestial Spirit, Leo to be exact. James watched from afar as Loke gave Team Natsu tickets for a beach carnival of sorts. Akane Beach, James heard, and decided to write a letter to his brother.

James thought that his brother and Erza should talk with each other, especially since they both came from a place called the Tower of Heaven. James secretly bought Will a ticket and sent it to his brother.

* * *

[With Will]

(A.N. Gonna probably graze through most of the tower of Heaven.)

"Really James? Well, I guess it could be fun."

Will tells a few of his friends that he's leaving and packs up some supplies before heading out. While traveling Will recalled a friend that works at the casino. Once he arrived at Akane Resort he immediately went to his room to unpack. After doing so, he headed to the casino where he saw his friend shuffling some cards.

Will took a seat and greeted his friend before having a few cards handed to him. Will continued playing and stopped for a second to see Erza, and her blonde friend, walking towards him in beautiful dress. He then remembered seeing her pretty red hair when they lived at the Tower of Heaven. He was never a part of her little group, but everyone knew everyone there.

"Well hello, you're James' brother Will correct?" Erza says, snapping Will out of his daze.

"Yeah, you're Erza, right?"

"That's correct. I remember you helped bring troops to help when Phantom Lord attacked. Thank you for the assistance."

"Not a problem. Why don't you and your friend join me in a game of cards."

Erza, Lucy, and Will continued playing a few more games, with Erza winning each one, before someone replaced his friend.

"I still remember you from somewhere." Erza says.

"Well, I don't expect you to remember me, but I was there at the Tower of Heaven too."

This comment surprised Erza, and she almost missed the comment the dealer made about a new game. She looked down to see the cards spelling out D-E-A-T-H.

"Hello, sister." Shô greets Erza.

"Shô, is that you?" Erza exclaims.

"Ah, so you do remember me."

"Shô, what are you doing here?" Will asks.

"Oh, well if it isn't William Winter. Another person who betrayed us all."

Suddenly, the lights went out, and when they came back Shô was standing behind the three and let cards loosely fall to the ground, which contained the civilians.

"Cool, huh?" Shô says, holding up the jester stuck inside a card.

"Who taught you how to use magic?" Will snarls.

A meow was heard, and Lucy was tied up in some strange rope.

"Let her go!" Erza demands

"Well aren't you rosy." Millianna says

"Millianna? You're able to use magic too?" Will asks

"Meow, it's been a while Erzy-werzy."

"Let her go, please you must! She's ok, she's a friend of mine." Erza says.

"Meow, a friend huh?"

"We use to be friends too, good friends, remember?"

"I-I do."

"We were close, very close. That is, we were, before you betrayed us!"

Will was about to pull out his personal sword, Justitia, when someone else made an appearance.

"Cut the dame some slack, pal." Wally says, phasing in next to Shô. "Keep those emotions in check and everything'll be real dandy."

"Wait a second, Wally? Is that you?" Will asks in surprise.

"Yeah that's right. Ole dog Wally has changed. I'm much smoother now."

"You practice magic as well?" Erza asks

"Why are you so surprised?" Simon asks, appearing in a black mist behind Erza.

Once Simon arrived everything went downhill. Erza was shot in the back and Will was trapped in a card by Shô. From there the four brought their prisoners to a boat and started heading towards the Tower of Heaven.

* * *

(A.N. Here I'll just list what's going to happen. Sorry if anyone is complaining, but I'm just really into the following arcs more. I do like the ToH arc, and consider it to be one of the best, so don't think I'd enjoy changing it drastically.)

-Erza and Will brought to Tower of Heaven.

-Flashback: Will watching from a distance as Erza was taken away by Slave Masters.

-Erza and Will break free from Shô when brought to their cell.

-Time Skip: Erza and Will meet up with Fairy Tail friends.

-Following battles continue up to Jellal.

-Erza and Will face Jellal.

-Simon still dies.

-Will killed by Jellal shortly after Simon when he tries to attack Jellal with Erza.

-At end of battle, Natsu takes Justitia to give to James.

-Time Skip: Erza wakes up after the ordeal, and now we continue.

* * *

Erza was looking for her old friends and busted into Lucy's Room looking for them

"Lucy, have you seen Shô and the others?"

"Not since dinner?"

"Well I can't find them anywhere."

"You don't think they'd leave without saying goodbye do you?"

"I'm sure they did."

"Why would they do that?"

Erza paused for a moment before asking Lucy to get the others and meet her at the beach. Sure enough, Shô and the others were just about to leave. Erza makes her appearance, and they all respond by telling her that they need to go out on their own and explore. Erza requipped into her Farewell Armor, and listed off the rules of leaving.

"Number one, never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live."

"We haven't even officially joined yet." Wally says.

"Number two, never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal three, Though our paths mat have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you. Let the Fairy Tail Farewell commence!"

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy let loose their magic into the air in a terrific show of fireworks. The next day Team Natsu arrived back at the newly refurbished Guild Hall. After checking out the new building, and finding out Gajeel was joining them, Team Natsu all gathered to hear a beautiful song from Mira. It was so soothing that a few people almost fell asleep. While listening Team Natsu forgot to tell James about his brother.

Of course the tranquility ended when Gajeel appeared on stage next, causing a variety of facial displays to occur.

"Wrote a tune I call Best Friend. Would you like to hear it? Well here you go." Gajeel says.

James couldn't resist and started laughing his head off at Natsu's face.

" _Sparkling, colorful, shubidobah._ "

Gajeel continued for a few minutes with mixed responses. Natsu insulted Gajeels music, who in turn threw his guitar at him and mocked Natsu with his harmonica. Soon the whole guild had started joining in on the fighting, and after the loss of Erza's strawberry cake ( :'( ) everything went to hell. Natsu burned everything, Gajeel smashed everything, Erza was wrecking house, and James stood by and took it all in.

The following days the Harvest Festival was being prepared and there were already booths set up. James joined Team Natsu as they wandered about, and followed them as they went to the Miss Fairy Tail event. Within moments the pageant started. Most of the girls were clad in their bikinis, and no one complained. Eventually it came down to Lucy, who was about to do a cheer.

Evergreen then entered and turned Lucy to stone before the curtain fell and revealed all the other girls frozen in stone. After a brief appearance from Laxus everyone but a select few ran off. James stayed behind with Makarov and examined the stone.

"Hmm..." James says, looking at Erza's arm.

"What are you thinking?" Makarov asks.

"I'm thinking, that I can override the the spell that Evergreen placed by siphoning the magic."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Only if the person using the spell is inexperienced. I've had plenty of time practice and learn in my time away."

James was about to perform the spell when Erza's face started to crack. Everyone started panicking and Natsu yelled for super glue. Gajeel appeared and said they needde to use his iron with Natsu's fire. Makarov started panicking ever harder. The stone surrounding Erza then shattered, leaving a very human Erza.

"Huh...I don't know what happened." James says, confused just like everyone in the room.

"It may have something to do with my eye." Erza states.

Makarov remembers Porlyusica giving Erza the new eye. It must have been able to weaken the spell.

"Oh, I just remembered something." James says.

"What's that?" Natsu asks.

"I can use my...uh, magic to open a portal so you three can leave."

James approached the entrance and concentrated his magic. A void portal opened in front of him and a second portal appeared outside.

"Just walk through this and it'll get you into the battle."

The board listed of a number of battles with only a few more members left standing. Suddenly one more was added.

"Who's that?" Natsu asks.

"Isn't it obvious? Who's gone on missions most of the time." Erza says.

"He's back, and just when we need him." Makarov states.

On the border of the town Mystogan arrived and started heading towards the cathedral. Back with James and Makarov, James had started using his magic to absorb the stone and leave the girls unharmed. Everyone was safe after a moment and James barely used his magic energy.

He then approached Cana to talk.

"Hey Cana, could we talk for a moment?" James asks.

"Fine. Let's go backstage."

"Hold on, we need Makarov with us."

After calling for the master the three headed to the back where James started talking.

"I wanted to tell Cana why I left, but I wanted you here in case I say something that I shouldn't."

"Understandable. You may continue." Makarov says.

"I stumbled upon some...information and I unfortunately trusted Makarov's brother with it. He then blamed me for a mission gone wrong that cost a few lives. That was when a lot of people wanted me gone. They didn't feel safe with me in the ranks so I left."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this before? It would have saved us all a lot f trouble." Cana says.

James gets a glint in his eyes as he says, "Because...I heard a voice calling me."

* * *

A.N. Here we are at the end. I feel that I may need to do some skips on the smaller arcs like I did with the ToH only because there are a lot of episodes, and A LOT of content. Also sorry everyone for the long wait. I have contracted the cursed disease known as Writers Block so yeah...

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. Hey everyone, I decided that instead of running James through the Oracion Seis Arc he goes on his own small journey. I am really random in my decisions aren't I? But first, the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

536+

Now in this one I have a funny reference from Marvel. I'm sure you'll catch it. Well, those who know it anyways. Without further ado let us begin.

* * *

[Dream/Flashback]

I walked westward, intent on finding a place to stay for the night. Up ahead is a small town, but a figure stands before me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"That is not of any importance at the moment. What I want to know is who are you?"

"My name is-"

"Silence, I don't care about your name. I wanted to know _who you are_. You also seem to possess a large amount of magic power. So much it drew me to you."

"Ok then, what do you intend to do?"

"I intend to train you. Hone your skills and turn you into a warrior."

"This seems very sketchy."

"I assure you, I only have your best interests at heart. Now, take my hand and we shall begin your training."

I take a moment to think about the current situation. After a minute has passed I take the stranger's hand and feel myself being transported somewhere. Once the feeling left I look around and find myself in a training grounds of sorts with a large array of wizards and normal people training. A beautiful golden haired girl approaches us.

"My Lord, who have you brought?" The girl asks.

"He is a wizard who possesses an aptitude for powerful magic."

"Is that so? Well then I look forwards to training with you."

[Time Skip]

I swung forwards with my right fist as the girl dodged, grabbed the arm, and threw me over her shoulder.

"You leave yourself open when you go for power attacks. Keep your arms close and don't reach out too far."

"Thank you for training with me. It's greatly appreciated." I say.

"It's no problem. I'm actually glad to have someone to spar with that isn't completely useless."

"Yeah, I can see that. So, how about we go for a walk then to cool off?"

"That sounds good."

After an hour we find ourselves looking at the ocean and the magnificent waves crashing against the rocky shore. I look at the girl and she in turn looks at me. We slowly lean towards each other...

* * *

James woke up without moving a muscle and brushed his lips with his hand. He could remember that day very clearly and how they made love that night. James then got up with one singular goal in his mind: get back to Dimaria. He loved Cana as well but couldn't help but feel an attraction towards the warrior girl as well. After finishing getting dressed James left his room at the Guild Hall and saw a few people already eating and drinking.

(A.N. It's to be assumed that bedrooms would be added to he new Guild Hall)

He then approached Makarov, who was standing on the second floor sitting on the edge.

"Master, I'd like to let you know that I'm going to be away on a personal job of sorts for a while." James states.

"Oh? Does this have something to do with our mutual problem?"

"No, not this time."

"Hmm, alright then. I wish you good luck then."

James nodded in acknowledgement before starting towards the exit. once he reached the door Cana entered and the two locked eyes for a brief moment.

"Hey James, where're you off to?" Cana asks.

"I'm off on a job. I don't know how long it'll take though so don't wait up." James replies.

"Alright, I'll try not to drink all the alcohol while you're away."

"Hahaha, atta girl."

James then exits the Guild Hall and heads west towards Alakitasia. He makes it in a days time and finds himself looking at the ocean. He then outstretches his hand and summons a Void Portal. he then stepped through and found himself in his old room.

Everything looked exactly as he'd left it. His desk was still clean, bed made, and dust collecting. He then left the room and headed towards the training room. On the way a few guards noticed him and observed in shock, not fully comprehending that he had returned.

Once he arrived at his destination James saw who he was looking for. Dimaria had just send a soldier flying into the air with a kick of her leg and watched in boredom as he fell to the ground.

"Well, good to see you haven't lost your touch." James says, getting her attention.

"James..." Dimaria says, not knowing what to say.

James gestures for her to take his hand, which she does and leads the two out as they start walking around.

"I was informed that you had something to tell me." James says, after making it to the gardens.

"Yes...I have some news."

"Good news I hope?"

"It all depends on your perspective."

"Don't keep me in suspense."

"...Well...we should probably go to the cliff to take a look at the sea."

Dimaria runs off, with James in close pursuit. When they reached the cliff James tackled Dimaria to the ground and she rolled him over, straddling him.

"I do hope you aren't here to scar the child." Brandish says, a 12 year old boy standing next to her.

Dimaria got off James and the two brushed themselves off. She then knelt down next to the boy.

"Jhivaro, this man is your father." Dimaria says.

James and the boy just stare at each other.

"When...how?" James asks.

"He was born after you had disappeared. Due to my magic he was aged up by...accident." Dimaria says.

"Actually, Chronos saw potential in the boy and Dimaria agreed to let him age her son." Brandish says.

Dimaria punches Brandish with an awkward smile on her face.

"So, I assume you've been teaching him God Soul take over?" James asks.

"Yes, he's been accepted by Poseidon and is well trained with aquatic combat." Dimaria says.

Jhivaro then asks, "If you're my father, where have you been?"

James could see his black eyes in the child and felt something inside him. Maybe it was his paternal instincts kicking in, but whatever it was it made him feel happy.

"A bad man took me away. Don't worry, he's been punished." James says.

"Good. People who do bad things should be punished." Jhivaro responds.

James gives Dimaria a look.

"What? He's still young."

Dimaria thanked Brandish for watching Jhivaro, who promptly left to do whatever it was she did. The three then spent the rest of the day playing and catching up. Soon time passed and it was night. Jhivaro was put to bed and the couple were laying down in James' bed.

"When you disappeared I wanted to take the whole fleet to search for you, but I knew that you'd make it back to me eventually." Dimaria says.

"You'd do that for me? Thank you."

"Ugh, enough of this mushiness, I've got a lot of pent up stress I need to release." Dimaria says, removing her clothes and jumping on James.

* * *

The next day James decides to practice his Void Magic and heads to an empty training room. Upon reaching his destination James summons some Void Spheres and balances them around his body. Jhivaro entered the room, and James dissipated the orbs.

"Jhivaro, is there something you need son?" James asks.

"I felt your energy, and I was wondering if I could train with you." Jhivaro replies.

"That sounds like a great idea."

James re-summons the orbs while Jhivaro takes a seat summons his own Water Spheres and sends balances them around his body.

"If I may asks, what's the purpose of this exercise?" Jhivaro questions.

"It's supposed to help with endurance and improve how long we can use our magic." James answers calmly.

After an hour Jhivaro tired out and watched his father sitting still in deep concentration. The Void Spheres started shrinking and flew in front of James before spinning around each other slowly. Eventually the orbs fused into one, which was then dissipated.

James opened his eyes to see his son's eyes gleaming at him in awe. With a smile he ruffled his hair and chased him around the room. Dimaria found the two on the ground in a heap laughing their heads off.

"Hmhm, come on boys, time for lunch." Dimaria says.

The three visit the cliff again and ate their lunch, which consisted of sandwiches, chips, and some water bottles. James pondered his current situation. He'd never in his wildest dreams think he'd be a father, but here he was, eating lunch with his beautiful partner and his gifted son. Of course, Cana did pop into his mind and couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty.

That night when James was laying with Dimaria he couldn't sleep. He waited until she was asleep before getting out and heading to the training area. When he arrived he sat down and summoned some Void Spheres, trying to relax. He thought of his brother back at the Southern Wolves Guild Hall making jokes and laughing, and felt his body relax more.

After an hour more of training James finally returned back to his room. When he arrived he saw Dimaria reading a book with a candle lit.

"Are you ok? You don't normally stay up this late." Dimaria asks.

"I'm fine, just a bit tense." James responds, crawling under the covers.

"Well, I'm not in the mood right now, but I wouldn't mind a hug." Dimaria says, blowing out the candle and setting her book down.

James then holds her in his arms and falls asleep. The next day during training a report came in about a Dark Guild causing problems in a small village on the outskirts of the Empire.

Dimaria and James scouted the place with their son. It was a perfect time to have hands on training out in the field.

"Jhivaro, see if you can take out the sentries on top of the wall." James says.

Jhivaro then summons four Water Spheres and uses them to drown the wizards on guard. James nods in acceptance and leads the two through the front door.

"Alright all you imbeciles don't panic we are going to murder you all." James says, pulling at his coat collar.

The whole guild started laughing as one brave on approached Dimaria.

"Well then, if this guy's done with his little speech why don't you show us a good time you bi-"

"LANGUAGE!" James yells, punching the guy in the face, knocking his head clean off.

Jhivaro summoned more Water Spheres and spun them around so fast he was able to cut the other Dark Guild members apart. Dimaria used her Scimitar to cut apart some more members while James launched Void Spheres and decimated the remaining forces.

After a few minutes the whole Dark Guild had been killed and the three left with a burning building behind them. They all returned to the Empire where they decided to clean up and relax for a while. Jhivaro went off to clean his armor while James and Dimaria shared a dirty shower together.

That night James slept peacefully with his thoughts on Dimaria.

* * *

A.N. Alright, that's it for now. I'm not sure how much longer James'll be staying at the Empire, but hey I'll figure that out later.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. Hey guys and gals, time for another chapter, but first off. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

PersonaUserOrpheus3245 (OK, I get the feeling you don't like the story.)

Views:

702+

Ok, so Persona doesn't like the story, as we've established, and I thought I should say that the only reason I actually write these stories is because I find enjoyment in it, like most writers.

Anyways, I'm looking over all the arcs and decided to keep him at the Empire with small appearances in some of the following episodes, an appearance in the Edolas Arc, and his return in the Tenrou Arc. Let's begin

* * *

The following days James spent with Dimaria and Jhivaro were some of the best in his life. They trained together, fought together, and shared moments together like a real family. He also met up with Invel, also known as the Winter General, and obtained some new books. He had also received word of a Dark Guild by the name of Oracion Seis attempting to activate something called Nirvana.

James didn't bother worrying as he knew Natsu and the others would deal with the problem. While reading in the library, with a bored Dimaria by his side, James decided to ask where Lord Zeref was.

"You didn't hear? He disappeared some time ago. No one is worried, more like curious." Dimaria responds.

After a few more minutes Dimaria fell asleep on a small couch, and James left her sleeping and found his son.

"Jhivaro, how would you like to visit a far away place where I grew up."

"Where would that be father?" Jhivaro asks.

"To the East, in the land of Fiore."

"That would be an interesting experience. When will we leave?"

"Now."

James summons a portal, and the two find themselves in the front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. He then took a moment to catch his breath, a portal opening at that great a distance took a bit more magic power than when he was at the border.

"Now, we're gonna probably meet a very close friend...so...she might kiss me like your mother does...just don't ask questions and don't say too much."

Once inside Jhivaro could see a variety of people doing different things. He followed his father to a short elderly man sitting on a counter.

"Hello Master. I've returned for a while." James says.

"Hmm, so it would seem. And who is this little one?" Makarov asks.

"This is...*cough*," James leans in and whispers, "My son."

Makarov spits out his drink and just looks back and forth between the two.

"Uhh, how..."

"It's...an interesting story to be sure, but I wanted to show him the sights. I'll be seeing you around."

As they were leaving they ran into Cana, who pulled James into a deep kiss.

"Hey you big lug, how've you been?" Cana asks, pulling him over to a nearby table.

"I've been doing alright Cana. It seems like you've been doing fine too." James says, gesturing for Jhivaro to take a seat.

"Oh yeah. I did a couple jobs and now I plan on drinking for the next few days...by the way who's the kid?"

"He's a relative of mine." James responds.

"Oh cool. Hey, why doesn't chat with Romeo while we have a conversation of our own."

Cana pulls James up to a room while Jhivaro met with Romeo.

"Romeo, right?" Jhivaro asks.

"Yeah, that's me. Who're you?" Romeo asks.

"I'm Jhivaro, a relative of James'." Jhivaro replies.

"Wow, did he train you himself?"

"In a way yeah. My mother uses Take Over magic, and Fath-I mean James helped me master my own Take Over Magic."

"Cool."

"So what's your magic?"

"Oh I use Fire Magic like my father, but haven't really progressed yet."

"That's understandable, since you're so young."

The two continue talking for the next hour, and eat some snacks given to them by Mira, and finally see James and Cana approaching them with smiles on their faces.

"Alright bud, time to head out." James says.

Jhivaro gets up and says goodbye to Romeo before the two leave the Guild Hall and continue walking around.

"That was the girl, I assume." Jhivaro says.

"Yup, that was Cana. Listen, don't mention this to your mother ok? It would just send the wrong message."

"So you just expect me to be ok with this?"

"No, I don't, but you need to understand that Cana and I were an item before I met your mother. None of us are actually married to each other, but even so I don't expect you to be doing this sort of thing when you're older. Also remember don't talk about this with your mother or we're both dead." James says.

"I always knew you'd be the death of me." Jhivaro replies.

The two wander the area and James introduces Jhivaro to a few others, including Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy. Once it got dark James opened a portal back to the Empire and the two entered to find themselves at the edge of the cliff by the ocean. Dimaria was there with her back turned to the two, and James quietly signaled Jhivaro to go back to the castle.

"Dimaria? What're you doing up so late?" James asks.

He's surprised to see tears running down Dimaria's face when she turned to him.

"I thought you'd left me again, taking our son with you this time." Dimaria says.

"Hey now, come on. Don't cry, it doesn't suit a strong warrior like you." James responds.

"I'm not just a warrior. I'm strong, I know that, but isn't it human nature to have fear and be scared?"

"Yes, it is. I, of all people, know those feelings all to well. I'm sorry I frightened you, I really am. I just thought we could have a father son outing and let you rest for the day."

"Well, next time, leave a note at least."

"Will do."

"Now that all this drama is over, let's go to bed. Tomorrow is more training." Dimaria says, wiping the tears form her eyes.

The two then got some well needed rest, and the next day they oversaw the training of some of the soldiers against Jhivaro. He was handling himself well, with James giving a few pointers here and there.

Soon Jhivaro was left with his parents for some private training. His goal was to try and take the form of Poseidon. He was able to get both arms or both legs, but that was as far as he could go.

"Don't worry son. It took me a while to take full form." Dimaria says, "Of course I had a plethora of instructors."

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually son. Just need some more practice." James inputs.

The next few days passed by un-eventfully, with James spending some more time in the library enjoying some of the books he used to read. After some time he remembered a special event that was to occur soon. He cornered Dimaria in an empty room to talk.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" Dimaria asks.

"There's to be an event in a few days. It's the displaying of a Rainbow Cherry Blossom Tree and I thought it would be nice if you'd come with me." James says.

"Possibly. It sounds intriguing. Sure, why not. It'll give us time to bond more, in a way."

"Yeah, oh, fair warning there's a woman that has also...taken an interest in me."

"Oh, a mysterious lover from your past? I'm even more invested into this event now."

"You aren't...jealous?"

"Of course not. I actually thought that you had someone you left behind when you first arrived. Doesn't mean I love you any less." Dimaria says, planting a kiss on his cheek.

After a few days passed James and Dimaria told Jhivaro where they were going in a few days. On the specific date James opened a portal for the two, with Dimaria placing a glamour charm on herself. Dimaria took notice of how cheerful everyone was, and had to remind herself to relax and enjoy herself. She held on to James' shoulder and the two watched the Bingo Game from a distance.

"Shouldn't you be with your people?" Dimaria asks.

"I could, but I wouldn't want to leave you by your lonesome." James replies.

"I'll be fine here. Go enjoy yourself."

James gives Dimaria a kiss on the cheek and makes his way over to the others. He then joins in on the festivities and takes a look every now and again to see if Dimaria was still at the spot, which she was and gave him a reassuring smile every time. Dimaria noticed a gifted brunette kissing James every now and then, but didn't react too much. Realistically she knew that James might get taken away, and if that did happen then she wouldn't be angry, because she knew that she was the one that bore his first offspring.

Soon it started to get dark, and James and Dimaria just sat down and marveled at the beautiful colors that the Cherry Blossom Tree displayed.

"I'm not one for these kind of things, but I'm glad we could spend it together." Dimaria says.

"Me too. It's nice to just take time and relax every now and then." James replies sleepily.

"You sound tired."

"Mmm..."

Dimaria re-positioned herself so that James was resting his head on her "pillows" and soon sleep overtook her too. The next morning she woke up to the sun in her face, and gently shook James awake. The two went to a nearby restaurant for breakfast, and afterwards they teleported back to the Empire. They found Jhivaro doing his morning training and decided to let him be.

The two decided to sit in James' Room and talk about last night.

"Last night was actually quite enjoyable." Dimaria says.

"You didn't interact with anyone." James replies with a small chuckle.

"Exactly, that's what made it so enjoyable."

"Haha, it was nice. Just playing around with the others...like old time."

Dimaria started brushing James' hair with her hand.

"Your hair's getting long."

"Yeah, I was gonna let it grow in the back to get a ponytail."

"Hmm, Are you gonna keep it?"

"I don't know. All depends on how it looks."

After a few more minutes of relaxing the two decide to get up and practice their hand-to-hand combat training. The following days again passed uneventful, but on one day James could feel a strange energy before falling asleep.

* * *

[Edolas]

James tended to the crops of his farm when an elderly figure approached him.

"Greetings my king. What do we owe this honor?" James asks.

"I am no longer the king, my good sir. Who might you be?"

"I'm James Winter. I'm nothing special really just a humble farmer." James replies.

"Is someone here dear?" Dimaria asks from an open window.

"Yes dear, the previous king. I was just going to invite him in." James says.

"Oh no, you don't need to-" Makarov starts.

"It's our pleasure sir. Please come in."

The Previous King entered the house and James closed the door behind them.

* * *

A.N. That's it for this chapter. Don't really have any left to say so...yeah

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	6. Chapter 5

A.N. Hello everyone, time for another chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

849+

We're now heading into the Tenrou Island Arc

* * *

James look at Tenrou Island from the ship and let out a relaxed sigh. The next S-Rank member of fairy tail would be determined here and he wanted to see if Cana could pull it off. Of course that wasn't his only reason for joining everyone, he also wanted to pay his respects to the First Master.

"Well James, I certainly like the view." Cana says to a shirtless James, standing next to him in a bikini.

"I could say the same." James replies.

The sun was so hot that it made everyone strip down to their underwear, besides the master who was wearing tropical clothing just for the occasion. Eventually they could all see the island, and Makarov started to give everyone their information. James; however, felt something and stared out at the Island. He tuned out and only broke out of his trance at the sight of Natsu being flown to the island by Happy, only to meet a wall..

Almost everyone started trying to break out finding that Freed and Bickslow had a head start. After an agonizing, or hilarious i James' case, 5 minutes the enchantment finally wore off and all the contestants and their partners started making their way to the island.

"Hahaha, those guys are hilarious," James says to Makarov, "I wonder who'll win this year."

"You know, I would have chosen you as a contestant, had you not explicitly told me not to."

"I don't need the rank. You know what I can do now, well, kind of. Besides, I wanna see Cana succeed at this. It means a lot to her."

"Hmm, well now. Why don't you join me in some relaxation. You could probably use it more than me." Makarov says.

The two rest on some chairs and soak up the sun. James absorbed the sun's head to use as backup magic in case the need ever arose. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

[Some Time Ago]

"So, how long does this trial take?" Dimaria asks.

"Just a day or two, although it may take longer. We're know to be over zealous at times and I may get stuck at the after-party for some time." James responds.

"Father, what is the trial again?" Jhivaro asks.

"It's a trial that'll test a select few to see if they're worthy of having the title of an S-Rank Wizard. Think of your mother's skill. They're somewhat equal in a ranked regard." James replies.

"I see."

"Well, I'm off. Train hard, I'll be back." James says.

"We'll be here." Jhivaro says.

James summons a Void Portal, and gives them both a smile before stepping into it.

* * *

[Present]

James woke up from Makarov nudging him.

"James, the contestants should have finished the First Trial. Let's go see them." Makarov says.

James gets up and follows Makarov to the meeting spot. After a small debriefing the remaining combatants were sent out to complete the Second Trial.

James decided to wander and found himself in a more forest area and felt the same familiar presence that he felt on the ship. He followed the energy to find a familiar face talking to Evergreen and Elfman.

"People? I'm confused, why would people come to such a desolate place?" The man asks, "I was under the impression that this island was un-inhabited."

"well you're wrong pal." Elfman says.

"You're trespassing on Fairy Tail only members of our guild are allowed here." Evergreen says.

"I'm trespassing, forgive me. I didn't know this island was controlled by a guild."

"It is, ours." Elfman says, moving forwards.

"Guys, don't move any father." James says.

The figure looks at James with surprise, while the other two just look at him questioningly. James approaches the man slowly and is soon standing in front of him.

"My lord." James says, kneeling before the man.

Evergreen and Elfman exchange a look.

"James, it's you. Did you get my letter?" Zeref asks.

"I did, and I met the young man myself. Thank you for letting me know." James replies, standing up.

"It was no trouble at all. When I first learned of the news I was filled with a joy I hadn't felt in so long. I also thought the father would want to know."

"Well I am very grateful."

Suddenly Zeref clutches his head, and a moment later a black aura surrounded him. James stepped back and absorbed some of the shockwave of energy while Natsu appeared out of nowhere and pushed Evergreen and Elfman down.

Happy floated down and the four looked at Zeref while James was catching his breath. It took a lot of magic power to absorb that much energy. He looked up to see Zeref crying.

"Look pal, this island is off limits to anyone not in the Fairy Tail Guild. Keep your creepy death cloud out of our trial." Natsu says.

"It's you...Natsu." Zeref says.

Natsu, ever being the negotiator, punches Zeref, mortifying everyone. Zeref nimbly pushes off the ground with his hand and positions himself in a squatted position. He once again stands up with tears in his eyes. The black aura starts surrounding him again and a large wave of darkness consumes Natsu and James while the others ran away.

The trees surrounding the area were withering away and dying, and soon the dust cleared to reveal Natsu but no James or Zeref.

James had moved Zeref so that he was leaning against a tree a good distance from the others.

"How much longer...when will this world stop rejecting me?" Zeref says, raising his hand into the air.

"My lord...Zeref, just try to calm down. you seem rather shaken up." James says.

after a few moments James can feel a strong Magic Power.

"I need to help my comrades. just try and rest." James says before running of.

After running for a few minutes he met a group of Grimoire Heart lackeys, and with a snap of his fingers multiple Void Symbols appeared, snapping all of them in half and bringing their bodies to the Void.

Eventually he stumbled upon Natsu, who looked like he was having fun throwing about the Grimoire Heart Henchmen. Natsu was handling the situation so James just hid in the bushes and started channeling his energy.

"Enough already. I can't watch anymore." Zancrow says, "Leave him to me, I was hoping to get some exercise on this trip. I'll pound this runt into the dirt while you go look for Zeref. Judging by what I've seen so far this should only take a few minutes."

The Grimoire Heart members were leaving when Zancrow heard them say Natsu was strong, which ticked him off.

"He's strong? This Fairy Tail pansy scares you?"

The members start apologizing.

"There is no guild on earth that compares to Grimoire Heart. Understand?"

Black flames erupt from Zancrow's body as James makes his way towards Wendy.

"If you think he's stronger than us then you don't belong here." Zancrow says before attacking his men while laughing sadistically.

After the dust settled Natsu yelled, "You jerk! How could you do that to your friends?"

"They weren't my friends. It's not your business anyways. If I were as weak as you I'd be careful who I run my mouth to." Zancrow replies.

Zancrow starts to cast a spell, but James quickly jumps in front of Natsu. When the spell is cast James takes the brunt of the attack. Zancrow launches an orb at the two and the fire exponentially increases in size, consuming the two.

"You fool, shouldn't have tried to eat above your stature. Like my Divine Flames?" Zancrow states.

"He's a God Slayer Natsu. Let me handle this." James says.

"Hey I can take this guy back off man!" Natsu yells.

"Natsu, you spent a lot of Magic Power venting your anger. After this is over I'll take you on instead, how about that?"

"Hmm...well alright. Kick this guy's but for me."

"Will do."

James cracks his neck and takes up a fighting position while Natsu moves away to where the others were.

"You guys need to go find Makarov. I can feel his energy fading." James says.

Zancrow casts a Fire Spell at James, who merely extends his hand and absorbs the attack.

"Your God Slayer Magic won't help you here."

"Shut up you little runt." Zancrow says, trying to punch James.

James catches the fist and, with an angry expression, broke his wrist. Zancrow screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"I know people that use God Soul Magic. You are a piece of dust compared to what I have faced." James says, stepping on the other wrist and shattering the bones.

"You are nothing but a spineless coward who tries to talk big." James says, lifting Zancrow up by his neck and absorbing his power, "I could have crushed your body from the very start, but i'm in a bad mood right now so I'm gonna make you suffer!"

James breaks bone after bone, and soon Zancrow was just a bag of broken bones and meat. James lets out a sigh before effortlessly breaking his neck and absorbing the body into the Void.

"Pathetic waste of my time...hmm, Natsu could have probably used that information I gave him in this battle, but I guess that'll have to be tested out later."

James then feels Zeref's anger and quickly teleports to the location just in time to see Zeref being subdued by a woman.

"Do not touch him." James says menacingly.

"Who are you?" Ultear asks.

"My name is James Winter, Zeref's pupil. You are?" James asks.

"I didn't know he had a pupil. My name is Ultear." She says, thinking how handsome the man before her is.

"Let me guess, you're a member of Grimoire Heart." James says.

"Y-yes, I'm guessing that you've met one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory?"

"Yes, I met Zancrow...and killed him."

Ultear is shocked to say the least.

"It was an easy battle really, I never even let him unleash his full power." James says, and a dark figure resembling Zancrow appears next to James, "You see, I use a certain magic that is very high tier, much so above God Slayer. I use Void Magic."

"Incredible-uh, look I have no intention of harming lord Zeref...I merely wish to..." Ultear starts.

"I understand if you have certain feelings for him. He is a very powerful wizard." James says.

James leans Zeref against a tree and sits down to meditate. Ultear sat down next to Zeref and started stroking his hair. James couldn't care less what she did as long as she wasn't planning on harming him. James found himself in his own Void World and looked at the latest addition to his collection. Zancrow's form was floating in front of him, and with a few quick hand motions the body started lowering and woke up to the sound of battle.

Upon opening his eyes James sees Ultear sitting on a tree and Natsu and Happy looking his way.

"Natsu, Happy, good to see you both." James says getting up and dusting himself off.

"James? What're you doing here?" Natsu asks.

"Oh well after you guys left I started looking for Zeref. Oh it seems your scarf is back to normal."

Ultear got their attention and readied for battle. James watched the event with interest and wondered how this would turn out.

* * *

A.N. Alright that's scene for now. Zancrow is just...meh, kind of annoying so I just wanted him out of the way. Also, Natsu saw James with Zeref, I wonder what'll happen now that he has that knowledge.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. Hello everyone, time for the next chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

none

Views:

1,237+

This will be a bit more longer since it's the end of the arc. Also, I forgot to mention previously that Dimaria was wearing her two piece attire, only a bit more armor around the more exposed parts.

* * *

"Alright, I've had enough of you lady. You know if you and your friends hadn't interrupted our trial I would already be a friggin S-Class Wizard right now." Natsu says, climbing the tree.

"Are you positive that's what your future holds?" Ultear says, sending her orb straight at Natsu, who jumps away.

The orb then strike Natsu continuously until he lands a blow on it and breaks it. The orb reformed and then multiple orbs surrounded Natsu.

"Each orb holds a different possible future for you." Ultear says, "Parallel worlds. I'm able to create an infinite number of futures and compress them into a single future. Flash forward!"

Multiple orbs start raining down on Natsu. James stays back and observes the battle with interest.

Natsu fell to the ground in a semi-conscious state. He was almost instantly on his feet ready to fight again.

The two continued exchanging blows, with Natsu taking most of the damage. Out of nowhere, a large guy came flying down and Natsu kicked him in the face.

James just face palms himself. Of course something like this would happen. He also saw Lucy get up from the ground.

"Lucy what the heck are you doing here I don't need any help taking her down." Natsu says.

"I'm not here to help, but thanks for getting the giant marshmallow off my back." Lucy responds.

Both sides stared each other down. James stood by the sidelines and continued to watch.

Ultear started to leave with Zeref while the other guy, named Kain, stayed behind to fight.

"James, we could use some help." Lucy says, after making some embarrassing poses and punching Natsu. Kain started crushing Lucy into the ground.

James flung his hands down and made two void whips. He used his left whip to grab onto Kain's neck, and the other to wrap his arms up.

"Ok big guy, I think you need to sit down." James says, throwing Kain into the ground, making a huge dent in the stone.

Afterwards James, Lucy, and Happy tried pulling Natsu out from under the stone. Then they realize that he could have used his fire to help get rid of the rocks.

After getting Natsu free they all followed the sent of Ultear, but Natsu lost the scent.

They then decided to rest for a bit.

"From what I gather Grimoire Heart's Plan to take over the world relies on Zeref." Lucy states.

"I don't see why these guys want to rule the world, sounds like a lot of work to me." Natsu comments.

"Well, I don't know. Ruling the world sounds like fun if you ask me." James says.

From there the group headed back to Makarov, where the Wizard Mest teleported in front of them, saying he was on a rescue mission.

He offered to get them to safety, but of course everyone declined saying it was Fairy Tail's problem. Natsu and Mest headbutted each other and glowered.

Soon it started to rain, and everyone moved to some shelter where they could stay dry. Makarov was still out so James carried him.

Virgo also brought Lucy some new clothes to replace the torn ones. She had also brought some dry clothes for Wendy as well.

Carla flew back from checking on Base Camp, and told everyone that Lily decided to stay behind. She also brought news of the Grimoire Heart ship's whereabouts. Apparently it was located on the East Coast of the island.

Natsu wanted to go and attack, but Lucy and Wendy got him to wait so that they could get some backup.

Natsu told Mest to keep the council from blowing them up, and picked up Makarov. Everyone, besides Mest, started heading towards Base Camp.

Eventually they ran into a waterfall made by the rain, with a mysterious figure walking towards them.

"We got company." Natsu says.

"He's strong, i can feel his power." Wendy states.

James could feel it too. Only instead of fear like the others he felt a hunger.

"Tell me have you learned to fly?" The man asks.

Everyone is confused by the question.

"Pity."

The man raises his hands and the water stops in the air.

"Then you'll fall."

The rain water started coming down even faster, as the ground started to crumble and be lowered into the earth. James felt his body getting pushed into the ground.

Blue Note then asked where the grave of Mavis was located, saying he wanted to pay his respects to the First Master.

This surprised everyone, and when Lucy and Natsu talked back at him he increased the gravity, causing them to almost literally eat dirt.

Natsu was surprisingly able to get up and start running towards Blue Note. Only once he jumped Blue Note sent Natsu flying back into the ground.

"Are you the bug that needs to be squashed?" Cana yells from a cliff, just appearing.

"It's Cana." James says with relief.

"I'm not letting you lay another finger on my friends." Cana shouts, throwing some cards at Blue note, "You're going down!"

Cana's right wrist started to glow, only Blue Note was able to send Cana to the ground before she could do anything.

"Tell me what that magic is or you die here." Blue Note threatens.

Cana apologized to Lucy, and soon the realization that she won sunk in. Natsu pouted a bit at not being able to make it to S-Class as Lucy awkwardly laughed a bit.

"Keep him distracted long enough for me to get the power to send him packing." Cana says.

Blue Note summoned two glyphs and pushed Cana and the others away.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation." Blue note says before creating a large gravity field that was crushing almost everyone.

He then raised Cana from the ground, and James clenched his fists, trying to focus his power.

Cana was then crushed a bit by Blue note's Gravity. He began taunting her and kept up the pressure. James was almost ready to cast a spell.

Natsu tried raising his head, but was pushed to the ground. He was able to destroy the ground and distract Blue Note long enough for Cana to make a move.

Cana spoke the words and a golden aura surrounded her. A column of light soon erupted. A ring of light appeared over Cana as she cast the spell. The ring surrounded Blue note and started to damage him.

Unfortunately he cast a gravity spell and threw of the spell. With the power he needed James started to make a move, when Gildarts appeared out of nowhere.

Gildarts threw Blue note back, and look extremely pissed. James stopped his own spell and ran over to Cana.

"Cana, we need to go." James says as Gildarts and Blue Note engaged in battle.

"Yeah. We'd only get in his way if we stuck around." Cana says.

James helped Wendy by picking up Makarov and followed the others away from the battle.

"Man I bet we're missing out on the fight of the century right now." Natsu says.

"Probably, but I think we should focus more on getting Master to safety and checking up on the wounded back at Base Camp." James says.

"Hey, you ok?" Lucy asks Cana.

"Yeah. Thanks." Cana responds.

James falls back a bit and gives Cana a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you. You learned Fairy Glitter and came back for your friends." James says.

After some time they all felt a great shake, and James watched as everyone fell to the ground in pain. Only he was left standing.

James used his Void Whips and started to drag everyone to the Base Camp.

"Don't worry everyone, I can get us there. It'll just...take a bit longer."

After a few minutes James looked and saw a large explosion. Afterwards a bright light appeared. James dispelled his whips as everyone started getting their magic back.

From there they all started to pick up the pace to get back to Base Camp. James gave Makarov to Natsu as he carried Cana bridal style.

After everyone complained about being hungry they finally arrived at Base Camp.

James placed Cana down gently as Natsu did the same with Makarov. Wendy offered to use her Sky Magic to heal the wounded, but Lisanna told her not to. Carla also brought up the point that Wendy was already tired from magic use.

Lily brought up the idea of having two teams. Levy continued.

"One will be offense and the other defense."

* * *

Everyone sat around resting. They needed to save their power and figure out which route they would take.

James was siting down resting Cana's head on his lap. Soon it started thundering, and watched in amusement as Lily stood quaking.

Everyone gathered around to decide who would be fighting. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and the cats. They started to get pumped up and Natsu ran off ahead of everyone.

James told the others that if he felt a disturbance then he'd join the fight.

James placed Cana's head on a pillow and started meditating, channeling his energy. He could feel the power that was expelled during the fighting.

Hades was giving off a strong energy, and James prepared himself. He could also sense a second source of power.

A couple minutes later James could feel a new player entering the field. He opened his eyes and looked towards the Male counterparts of the Thunder Legion.

" _Laxus_." James thinks to himself.

Out of nowhere some of the remaining members of Grimoire Heart started attacking. The Eastern Script and Chicken Man fought Freed and Bickslow, while Kain started fighting Cana, Levy, and Lisanna.

Kain soon got stuck in an Enchantment Trap and was taken down. James stayed in his meditative form but let a smirk make it's way to his face.

Bickslow made a wall of egg, and James just laughed while Elfman munched away. James' could feel it, his power growing more and more. He didn't know if he would need it all, but it's good to be prepared.

Only the Wordsmith was left after the Chicken Man went down. Elfman punched him into space after Freed gave him an opening.

Just then, James could feel it, fire and lightning. He opened his eyes to see a giant beam of fire over his head, and hears the roar of a dragon.

Everything went quiet. Then, that's when he felt it. Abyss Magic. James opened his eyes and stood up. He then summoned a portal and stepped through, and saw his bruised friends and an intact Hades.

"Hey guys. Take a breather. I can handle this." James says.

"No, he's too powerful." Natsu says.

"Don't worry Natsu. I'll be sure to let you land the final blow." James responds with a smirk.

Hades then summoned Arcane Magic from the Book of Zeref, and multiple monsters appeared. The others stayed down and watched as James stood unflinching.

"So, you take magic from the abyss. Hah, nice little trick." James says.

"I don't think I've met you before boy. What's your name?" Hades asks.

"James Winter. my magic is...well, try attacking me."

Hades unleashes a barrage of energy beams. The others yell for James to move.

"I said don't worry."

James raises his hands as the beams hit their mark. Only instead of hurting James, he absorbs the energy.

"What!? What magic is this!" Hades yells.

"Hahaha, this is a delicious meal. So much raw power and energy." James says, his eyes turning a pitch black.

After a few moments the attacks stop, and James kneels down on the ground.

"Natsu...I said I'd let you get the final blow. Go for it." James says.

Natsu and the others soon charged forwards with no hesitation. James gave them all a boost forwards. Soon Natsu made his way all the way to Hades and gave him a mean left hook.

James then noticed Hades' glowing eye had lost it's power.

"That's the power I sensed. It was the heart that was giving him power."

Suddenly, the Tenrou Tree raised itself up again. The Fairy Tail Emblems started glowing, and everyone regained their power.

Hades was still a force to be reckoned with. Laxus jumped in and gave Hades' a good punch before being knocked out.

James watched from a short distance away as the others started to damage Hades. Natsu then used his finisher and finally knocked out Hades.

Everyone took a moment to bask in their victory. Natsu let out a cry of victory.

"Fairy Tail, is the greatest!" Natsu yelled into the sky.

The cats came running towards them, with a trail of Grimoire Acolytes behind them. Makarov and the rest of the guild arrived. It was checkmate once they noticed Hades.

Everyone from Grimoire ran off, and Fairy Tail celebrated their victory. James walked over to Hades, and knelt down in front of him.

He then grabbed onto his neck and started absorbing his power.

"I use Void Magic. I'm not gonna kill you, only hurt you and take your magic." James says in a menacing voice.

After taking what he wanted James left and joined in on the festivities. He left with Cana and the others, giving Cana a big kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad I forgave you." Cana says, kissing him back.

Everyone returned to Base Camp and munched on some food and drank some refreshing beverages.

Wendy was also helping heal up the injuries. Cana and Lucy were chatting. James was sitting with Gildarts and Laxus. Erza 'helped' the others. James just stood by and laugh at the others pain.

Later Makarov announced that the S-Class Trial had been cancelled due to everything that happened.

Natsu of course wasn't satisfied so Makarov suggested that if Natsu beat him then he could be S-Class. Of course Natsu was punched into a tree and knocked out.

Laxus pet Lisanna on her head after seeing if she was real. The two then started poking each other. James watched everything and had a genuine smile on his face.

He saw Natsu and Gildarts head out to go fishing, so he decided to join them.

"So, James, I forgot to ask if you and Cana ever got together." Gildarts asks.

"Oh, well, yeah. She's a great girl and after we got past the...ignoring stage, everything fell back into place."

Lucy and Cana appeared and Lucy pulled Natsu and Happy away while James left on his own, giving Cana a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

When she revealed that she was his daughter. He went down a list of women and that cracked James up. He already knew Cana was Gildart's Daughter ever since they were young.

"I had a daughter all this time, and she was right in front of me." Gildarts says.

"It's ok Gildarts I don't expect anything from you. You don't need to treat me differently." Cana states.

James could see the look in Gildart's eyes. He knew he was remembering all those times when she was younger. The two of them embraced.

"Wait a second. You and James..." Gildarts says.

"Oh...haha." Cana says rubbing the back of her head.

"JAMES WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Gildarts says.

"I gotta run, see ya guys." James says, bolting off back to Base Camp.

Once he made it back he heard a loud roar. Everyone else heard it too. He casually took a drink from Mira and thanked her. He drank it in a few gulps, but heard that same roar again.

Another roar came, shaking the ground. Once more, another roar, and Natsu, Lucy, Gildarts, Cana, and Happy came running back.

Soon they could all see the dragon. It's black and teal coloring as it flew overhead. James fell to his knees with a scared look on his face.

That was unsettling everyone, that James of all people, was scared. The dragon landed in the Base Camp, and they realized that they needed to run.

"Everyone run, now!" Gildarts yells.

Acnologia let out a roar they threw the earth from the ground and uprooted the entire forest.

Gildarts urged for everyone to run to the ship. Everyone started running, and Freed and Bickslow were nearly bitten. The escape route was then cut off.

Acnologia used it's tail and arms to wreck havoc.

James knew he had to do something. He noticed Makarov ready to attack.

"Master." James says, getting his attention.

"What is it?" Makarov asks.

"The Guild needs you. I'm expendable. Make sure they get to the ship."

James waves a few moves with his hands, and his body increases in size. The spell was using a lot of Magic Power so he wouldn't be able to stay in that form for long.

"Go now!" James yells.

James grapples Acnologia and throws him to the ground. He then pushes him back a few good feet away. Acnologia then jumps James and digs his claws into his chest.

"I'm not going down that easily."

James casts a dark spell and pushes Acnologia off him. He then knelt down to catch his breath. He was using too much energy and there wouldn't be enough in his reserve.

All of a sudden, Acnologia slashed James' chest causing it to bleed profusely. It then pushed James to the ground again and roared in his face.

"I hope they got to the boat. Good bye, my dear friends."

Footsteps. He could hear footsteps. James opened his eyes and saw Natsu running at Acnologia. Natsu climbed onto Acnologia and made it throw James to the side. Cana came to James' side with Makarov.

"You foolish boy." Makarov says.

Everyone then starts to attack. Laxus started charging up. He send his attack, as well as everyone else, making a gigantic unison raid.

Happy quickly dove in and grabbed Natsu. A giant orb of energy circled around Acnologia.

Cana took that time to try and heal James. He declined and saw the dragon Slayers ready to attack.

At the last moment James sent the remaining power he had left to the three, and watched at Acnologia was sent flying into the rocks and the water.

After a moment it resurfaced. It then started to suck in a breath attack.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Lucy asks, "Are we all going to just die here?"

Everyone started scrambling around thinking of defense spells.

"We need to focus our power on Freed and Levy." Lisanna says.

"Everybody, let's hold hands." Mira says.

James cast a small healing spell on his chest to stop the bleeding. He then gathered his Magic Reserve as quick as he could.

He saw Laxus reach out towards Makarov and smiled as the grandfather took his hand.

"Ok kids, let us all go home together." Makarov says.

James held onto Cana's and Erza's hands. He gave Cana's hand a kiss as he clenched it tight.

"Back home to Fairy tail." Everyone says.

Acnologia's Breath Attack was ready as he reared his head back and then unleashed the powerful blast.

From a distance Zeref and the Magic Council watched the spectacle. The Council looked at the bright light in fear. Ultear and Melody as well saw from their Row Boat.

All that remained was a crater. A search was lead by the Magic Council for half a year, but no survivors were found.

Far in the west, the news had just arrived about the occurrence.

"Mother?" Jhivaro asks, knocking on his parent's bedroom door.

"Come in son." Dimaria says from inside.

"You heard what happened to the Fairy Tail Guild?" Jhivaro asks, opening the door and stepping inside.

"...Yes. Trust in your father. He'll make it back to us eventually. All we need to do is wait and have patience." Dimaria responds.

Jhivaro nodded and headed to the training room to vent. He would train, he would practice, and he would be ready for when his father's return.

* * *

A.N. That's it for now everyone. I have to say this Arc is my second favorite, but that's by a really slim margin. Next will be 7 years later.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	8. Chapter 7

A.N. Hey everyone. Time for the next chapter. First off, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

1,551+

I'm going off the Views increase that people are liking, or at least tolerating, the story. Oh well. Let's continue.

* * *

Romeo stood looking out towards the sea. Hoping to catch a glimpse, or even a small sign, of Natsu and the others. He had gone with Bisca and Alzack on a job and the three were returning back to the guild.

Unfortunately the guild had fallen into ruin in the past 7 years. A new guild, Twilight Ogre, had become the top dogs in the area. Inside the Guild Hall everyone was going about their day.

Max mentioned how it looked like they lost a lot of members. Everyone had changed, both physically and mentally. Soon the doors opened and a few Twilight Ogre members entered.

"Pathetic. No matter how many times I come here this place is always quiet."

Things started to get tense as they two groups stood their ground. Soon Twilight Ogre started trashing the place before leaving with the offer of one more month to pay their due.

A few seconds later a small folder of pictures of everyone that went missing spilled out onto the floor. A few members teared up and started crying. Things had gone downhill, but soon the Christina arrived, bringing news.

* * *

"Hey Romeo, sorry you had to stay behind." Macao says.

"Nah, even if they're lucky enough to find Tenrou Island. I doubt there's anyone still alive." Romeo responds.

Twilight Ogre came back, and Romeo started standing up to them. The lead member blew out the flame in Romeo's hand before swinging his club at him. From behind someone kicked him into the air.

An ice spell froze another member, an iron beam took out another, a sword cut down another, and a giant fist crushed the last one.

A large dust pile clouded the air, but when it dissipated everyone that went missing stood there. Everyone gathered around and listened to Makarov's story on what happened.

Everyone then caught up on 7 years of drinking, dancing, and singing. The following day everyone took it easy and just caught up. James just sat and drank, watching everyone fondly.

"It's been 7 years," James says to himself, "I'm sure Will must be worried. I should probably pay him a visit."

James left the Guild Hall and headed to his brother's guild. It was a relaxing walk, but he couldn't help but feel sad. He'd been gone for 7 years without any warning. He soon found himself standing inside the Southern Wolves Guild Hall. He started looking around, but couldn't see him.

"Hey, is William Winter gonna show up today?" James asks.

"The hell kind of joke is that?"

"What?"

"Will died 7 plus years ago."

"Wait, what? How?" James asks.

"I think it was from that incident at the resort or something."

James felt a bit of himself die.

"Thanks for the help."

James doesn't even bother walking and just portals back to the guild. Once there he gets a drink and sits in a corner. He doesn't even drink, just nurses the mug. Cana went over to him after escaping her father and noticed something was up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cana asks.

"...My brother...I just learned now...7 years later that he's dead..." James says, eyes tearing up.

Cana places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

James just shook his head back and forth.

"He was my brother. I love that bastard and..."

James pushed his drink away and slammed his head onto the table.

All Cana could do was hug James and comfort him. Through it all James didn't shed a single tears and eventually wiped his eyes.

"Thanks. I just needed a moment." James says, giving Cana a kiss on the cheek.

Cana left the Guild Hall for a bit before returning soon after. The next day Lucy brought a sword to James. It was Justitia. James thanked Lucy, while she apologized for not returning the blade before.

Later that day everyone started a dance party of sorts. James and Cana danced together well and soon Team Natsu was off. Things were relatively uneventful for the most part. Natsu told everyone about a strange group called the Butt Jiggle gang. Following that Lucy turned invisible.

James had started enchanting Justitia so it could hold Void Magic. On that topic, James checked his Magic reserve and found it was somewhat depleted. The spells he used took up a lot of Magic Energy, so he had to start restocking his storage eventually. They were up against Acnologia, so of course he lost a lot of magic fighting.

The newspapers talked about attacks on churches. Soon a blonde girl entered the guild and told everyone her name is Michelle and she's a distant relative of Lucy. The two conversed and James just sat with Cana and observed.

Michelle brought a large case and told Lucy about her father. Apparently the case held a memento and it was Michelle's mission to deliver it to Lucy. Lucy opened the case and inside was a strange looking item wrapped in cloth. Lucy left later with Michelle and James was thinking.

There was something on James' mind that was bugging him. He look around and saw Macao and Romeo playing around and that's when it hit him. His son would be 19 by now, a young adult. James pondered whether or not he should go. He may not be welcomed like last time, since it's been much longer.

Time passed once more, and the item that Michelle brought started glowing with rune marks. Later in the day everyone learned that Natsu and Gajeel were going to fight Laxus. James just face palmed at the situation as Macao and the others planned a festival.

James found himself drinking some alcohol while watching Gajeel sing.

"Of course he's singing." James says to himself.

The festival went into the next day and James woke up on top of a tree for some reason. Laxus arrived for the fight, and the three opponents stood around each other.

Natsu and Laxus stare each other down, and both activated their magic, making both fire and lightning surround their bodies. Natsu charged forwards to strike first, but was quickly knocked out. James couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth as he and everyone else noticed that Gajeel had disappeared.

Happy started poking at Natsu, and Makarov showed up. Makarov and Laxus stared at each other before Laxus turned to leave.

Later on James found himself drinking again, when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah? What do you-" James says before stopping.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for a someone. He disappeared for 7 years and has some questions to answer." Jhivaro says.

"Son, it's you. You've grown."

"Of course, it's been 7 years. We all thought you'd died when we heard Acnologia destroyed the island. Why haven't you come to visit yet?"

"I needed to get my head clear a bit. We missed out on 7 years of our lives. 7 Years I wasn't there for you and your mother." James says, a pensive look on his face.

"That's right, you weren't there. It's nothing to be very worried about though. Mother taught me how to fight over the past 7 years. Plus I can now do a full takeover."

"Wow, you'll need to show me sometime. Why don't we head back to the Guild Hall and catch up there."

"Sure. Oh, sorry I couldn't help Fairy Tail during it's financial stumbling block. Training and all that."

The two headed to the guild and saw everyone on the ground with 3 other people.

"Looks like some trouble." James says, walking forwards.

Jhivaro nods and follows his father.

They both stopped with funny looks on their face when everyone started calling themselves Lucy. James just shook his head back and forth.

"Of course it's Lucy who's the target." James says, charging forwards after Natsu gets pinned to the ground after attacking.

Jhivaro follows suit and launches multiple water orbs at Sugar Boy. James summoned a Dark Minion that started fighting Hughes. Hughes used Elfman to take down the minion and Jhivaro's spells were being blocked.

Soon there was a giant explosion and the three were gone. James and Jhivaro took the moment to talk for a brief moment.

"Father. The reason I came here was to bring you back home." Jhivaro says.

"What? Why? With what just happened it looks like I'm needed here." James responds.

"They can handle themselves. They survived Acnologia so something like this should be fine. We need you back, my mother needs you back, you need to be with your family."

James took a moment to think. He could go back to the West and see Dimaria again and let fairy tail handle the situation, or stay and help Fairy tail. What James really had to ask himself was did he really want to go on another adventure or did he want to rest. The thoughts of Acnologia were still somewhat fresh in his mind.

"Ok son, I'll inform the others and then we'll be off." James says.

Jhivaro smiles and nods.

James told Mira to inform Makarov that he would be going away on family business for some time and that he didn't know when he'd be back. After that he summoned a portal and both James and Jhivaro stepped through. They found themselves back at the cliff that they often visited.

"By the way, things have changed a bit. I'm sure you'll understand when you see." Jhivaro says.

"Ok..."

The two walked through the castle with soldiers muttering amongst themselves while looking at James.

"Pah, I'm gonna go to the library. If you need anything come by." James says.

"Alright. I'll find you later."

Luckily the library was empty, so James decided to do some research on the clock hand. Hours passed and Jhivaro entered the library.

"Hey son, have you heard of a group called the Legion Platoon?" James asks, a pile of books flung about around him.

"No. Who are they?"

"A group of elite warriors. Looks like Fairy Tail is in for a tough fight."

James tosses the book to the side and rubs his eyes.

"So, now that I'm back, what now?" James asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here to be a father to you, but it's been 7 years. Where are we going to start?"

"Well, how about some training? I can show you what I've learned." Jhivaro suggests.

"Alright. Let's head over to the training grounds."

The two went to an empty training room where James stood and watched his son practice on his own Void Minions. Jhivaro's Water Spheres had advanced to the point where they turned into spinning shurikens. They cut down the Void Minions with ease and James offered some small tips.

"Since you can turn your water spheres into bladed projectiles now, what you need to improve is the number you can make."

Jhivaro nods and tries to summon more spheres. They continued practicing until it got dark, then James found himself standing in front of Dimaria's Room. He knocked on the door and heard a voice tell him to come in.

James opened the door and saw Dimaria laying in her bed looking at him.

"Hey." James says.

"Hello to you too."

Dimaria sat herself up and moved the blanket to reveal her body. James took the hint and removed his clothes before joining her in bed. Jhivaro would be glad for insulated walls and furniture that didn't squeak.

* * *

A.N. Yeah, I did a coin flip to see if James would be participating in the current Arc. Apparently the result is no. So, that's it for this chapter. James is gonna be spending more time with his family, but rest assured he will be present for the GMG Arc.


End file.
